1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mixing valve of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, having an intake flap arranged in an intake duct and having an exhaust flap arranged in an exhaust duct, wherein the intake duct and the exhaust duct issue into a common collecting duct, and having a drive device for driving the intake flap and the exhaust flap, and wherein, in a first position, the exhaust duct is closed and the intake duct is open, having a coupling device which is coupled to a control lever of the exhaust flap and to a control lever of the intake flap.
2. Related Art
Mixing valves of this type are commonly used in exhaust-gas recirculation systems of internal combustion engines of modern motor vehicles and are known from practice. The movements of the intake flap and of the exhaust flap are controlled such that, proceeding from the first position, the exhaust flap opens linearly with an actuation signal of the drive device. The intake flap, however, initially pauses in the first position and is closed only when an actuation signal exceeds a specified value. Owing to the coupling of the two control levers, a single drive is adequate. The coupling device has a driver with an idle travel, with the control lever of the intake flap being driven along by the driver only when the control lever of the exhaust flap has exceeded a specified deflection. The driver furthermore has a spring element for preloading the intake flap. In this way, however, the known mixing valve involves high outlay from a structural aspect.